Studies of drugs of abuse have focused primarily on the effects of alcohol consumption. Studies have been performed to assess the effects of alcohol consumption on memory functions. This has been examined both clinically and through basic science studies examing hippocampal slices. Also, research is underway to investigate whether or not there is a relationship between MAO and alcohol consumption. An investigation into the drinking patterns of the elderly is being performed as has been a study of phencyclidine (PCP).